Dos cuervos
by Kirara213
Summary: El día de Halloween hay dos cuervos en la Torre T. 【Este escrito participa de Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro "El abrevadero"】


**Summary:** El día de Halloween hay dos cuervos en la Torre T. **【** **Este escrito participa de Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro "El abrevadero"】**

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Titans le pertenece a DC Comics.

Starfire era curiosa y eso era algo que todos los titanes sabían. La joven tamareana tenía como pasatiempo aprender todo lo posible de las costumbres terrestres, independientemente de su lugar de origen y forma de celebración. De ahí que sorprendiera a sus compañeros todos los días, o la mayoría de ellos, con una costumbre nueva que había aprendido o celebrando una festividad que, en muchos de los casos, ni siquiera ellos conocían. Entre las más extrañas estaban la ocasión cuando les hizo perseguir un enorme queso colina abajo, aquel día a finales de agosto donde los pilló desprevenidos y comenzó a lanzarles tomates, y la vez que les hizo vestirse con disfraces extravagantes.

Por ello no era de extrañar que siendo Halloween una fiesta tan reconocida a nivel mundial, Starfire sintiera interés y quisiera celebrarla junto a ellos. Aunque al principio tanto Raven como Robin se negaron —porque Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban encantados por el hecho de poder comer dulces hasta hartarse—, finalmente acabaron cediendo ante las peticiones de los otros tres y decidieron celebrar la festividad dedicada a los seres no vivos en la Torre T.

La heroína pelirroja no podía estar más emocionada por ello pero, a diferencia de ella, la chica de gustos góticos no compartía su entusiasmo. Raven no lograba comprender como una fiesta de carácter religioso se había convertido en, lo que ella consideraba, un día de marketing más. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser una amante de dicha fiesta, al ver a sus amigos felices haciendo los preparativos para la misma no se veía con el derecho de amargarles la celebración. Por ello no se opuso cuando Starfire le pidió ayuda para decorar los techos con telarañas falsas, hechas seguramente a partir de algodón estirado.

Mientras decoraba con pequeñas arañas de plástico las telarañas estratégicamente colocadas antes por ellas, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza cuando escuchó las risas acusadas de Cyborg cerca de ella. No era una persona muy curiosa, pero incluso ella tuvo intriga por saber porque su compañero mitad robot se reía tanto. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el motivo de su risa; Chico Bestia llevaba un disfraz de un cuervo.

Ella no era alguien que mostrara muy abiertamente sus emociones, así que cerró su boca— la cual había abierto por el asombro— y lo miró inquisitiva alzando una ceja. Observó fijamente la capa llena de plumas negras que simulaban ser sus alas y la extravagante máscara negra con un enorme pico que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

—¿De qué estás disfrazado? —preguntó Cyborg— ¿De una urraca?— añadió con burla.

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño y lo miró con reproche—. ¡Estoy disfrazado de un cuervo!

Raven suspiró, mientras recordaba vagamente que los cuervos y las urracas pertenecían ambos a la misma familia de aves.

—¿Por qué te disfrazaste de cuervo?— le cuestionó Raven al chico de piel verde, antes de que él y el otro chico comenzarán otra estúpida discusión.

Chico Bestia la observó con sorpresa, como si no hubiera recaído en su presencia antes, y se sonrojó un poco, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos presentes.

—Bueno, me gustan los cuervos —confesó en voz baja, ruborizándose aún más si eso era posible. Raven volvió a alzar una ceja y Cyborg sonrió burlón ante dicha confesión.

La joven iba a añadir algo cuando su amiga pelirroja irrumpió rápidamente en la atención, ganándose la atención de los tres.

—Raven, ¡encontré para ti un disfraz! —dijo sonriente, mientras le mostraba un traje de vampiresa.

La medio demonio inspeccionó la vestimenta desde su lugar poco conforme. Si había algo que ella tenía claro era que no se iba a disfrazar, había aceptado a duras penas celebrar la fiesta y llevar un traje ridículo era algo que no entraba entre sus planes.

—¿No te gusta, Raven? —preguntó Starfire tras no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte.

La mencionada la miró, encontrándose con la mirada de cachorro degollado que tanto temía ver. Se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué responder. No quería vestirse para la ocasión, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

Por suerte, ante dicha situación, Cyborg salió en su rescate.

—Starfire, Raven no puede disfrazarse de vampiresa— ambas lo observaron fijamente, una mostrando duda y desconcierto, y la otra mirándolo agradecida. O al menos así fue hasta que este volvió a hablar— Si se disfraza Chico Bestia se quedará sin pareja— dijo, comenzando nuevamente a reírse, aunque esta vez de la vergüenza de sus dos compañeros que se habían sonrojado al entender el doble sentido de su aclaración. Entretanto Starfire los miraba ahora más dudosa que antes, sin comprender a que se refería Cyborg exactamente.


End file.
